Ambiguity
by intricate.bella
Summary: Lucas Scott must make his final decision with regards to his partner. Both Brooke Davis, and Peyton Sawyer are tired of the games. What will they do? What will Lucas ultimately choose? This is my first OTH FF, so please let me know how I'm doing. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Here's my first shot at a One Tree Hill Fiction. Random story, random plot. I haven't yet decided whether or not this is going to be a Lucas/Brooke, or a Lucas/Peyton, or none altogether. What will happen, will happen. Just please comment, and let me know how I'm doing. The faster you read (and comment) the faster I update!

**Chapter One**

Aristotle once said, "Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." It was difficult, however, for Lucas Scott, the bright, sandy-haired teenager, to decipher which of the two girls contained the second half of his soul. It was so difficult, only because he had grown to love the two girls dearly, each in their own way. Choosing between them was an obstacle on its own, and he would have much preferred to lag with his decision further, when one day Brooke approached him.

She looked up at him, with bright eyes that seemed to be tear-filled. Her silky hair was tucked back, behind her ear. She stood in front of him sternly, almost stiffly, trying to get her word in, "Lucas, just listen to me," she said quietly, pressing her lips together. She hadn't even realized she'd interrupted him. Frankly, she no longer cared. This was dragging on endlessly, and she needed to know where she stood- whether it was _with _him, or without. She waited for him to silence, before she spoke again. It was as though all the pain from seeing Peyton and him, was now sputtering out in her unfaltering voice, "Luke, this is hard, I know. But one day, you're going to have to choose between Peyton, and I. This is getting _way _too out of hand, and mine and Peyton's friendship is far, _far _more important than our relationships with you," she sniffled, pocketing her hands, in her designer jeans, "I'm losing both of you, Lucas. _Both _of you. Peyt' thinks I'm some sort of jealous bitch that couldn't care less for her happiness, and you think that I'm some God-knows-what. But really, all that I ask for, is that _you _make up your mind, once and for all,"

Lucas stared at her, not knowing what to say. She was so tremendously honest, it pained him. He couldn't decide something on the spot like this. It was more complicated than that. He looked down at her again, fearful that he might lose her. And then he remembered that deep, gorgeous blonde, that was probably oblivious to this _rendezvous _between him and Brooke. He ached for this distinct brunette. He cared for her- actually, he cared for the both of them undeniably. He just couldn't make out, which one he cared for _that way. _The way that you _need _to feel the touch of their palm, or the way that you can't live without the other person by your side.

Lucas was about to find out though, when that stabbing pain shriveled up his insides, "Lucas, I'm leaving town," Brooke finally said, realizing how long it was taking for him to speak, "You need to figure things out; but above all, _I _need to figure some things out," she said, taking his hand into hers, giving it a tight squeeze, before letting go again, "When I come back, I need you to be sure," she whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder, the tears that threatened to crawl down her cheek, eventually would do just that. As difficult as it was, she managed to smile one last time, "Have a good summer, Luke," she said, as she turned around ready to leave. Before she knew it, Lucas had spun her back toward him, slowly closing in on her lips. She shook her head, moments before he'd actually reached them. Inches away from her face, Lucas had stopped, their eyes clasped, frissons of some immaculate feeling striking their bond. Brooke pulled away, with a scorning look in her eyes, "Make up your mind," she whispered finally, before she headed down the sidewalk, her heels clicking and clacking against the rough pavement.

Lucas kept his eyes safely against her, as he watched her strut down that sidewalk. His hopes had fallen, his heart sunk. He wanted to chase after her, and hold her in his tightest embrace- but he knew he couldn't. He had to settle the matters of his heart first. He owed her that much. Just before he was about to turn, and go his own way, Brooke had turned around, giving him one, painful glance- painful, because he could see her tears distinctly in her eyes. He never wanted to hurt her; he never _intended _to hurt her. Things just suddenly happened, and ruined his, as well as every one else's summer. Now, Brooke thought she had to completely seclude him, so that he could figure things out.

Soon, Brooke started to turn the corner, disappearing behind the wall of greenery. Lucas continued to watch into the empty horizon, hoping he'd see a speckle of the bold brunette, as she turned back and fell into his arms. But of course, Lucas was only hopelessly dreaming. He knew Brooke was too strong to do that. After all, she'd decided she wanted to leave town for the summer. Lucas couldn't help but feel empty inside, but he knew he had to do something about this, about _all _of this.

He had to figure out _why _he felt like a completely different person with Peyton Sawyer, Brooke's best friend, and why he felt like yet another person with Brooke herself. It was like these two women were splitting him into half, rationing the parts they liked most about him, and leaving out the rest.

Around Peyton, he felt like he had roots. This girl brought out reality, and truth, and honesty. This girl brought out all that was real, and he envied her ability to do that. She would pursue that which her heart desired with uncanny passion, and ambition. She was humble, and quiet- yet her soul was screaming loud and clear. Lucas felt as though he could _hear _that screaming- he could hear that voice inside of her. He understood her, and loved her for that understanding. He loved how he could lead a civilized conversation with her, and nonetheless, speak to her to his heart's content. She was gorgeous, gentle, and fragile, and yet strong, and persistent all the same. Every time he looked into her savagely gorgeous eyes, he felt as though he could see inside of her, and feel what she felt for that one instant. He wanted to protect her, and hold her.

And then Brooke Davis, with her unimaginable beauty, and fierce character. Lucas felt frivolous, and fun around that girl, because it's what she knew best. He was still himself, but in a different, more refined angle. Brooke was daring, and intrepid. Her mind was everywhere, but her heart was definitely in the right place. Although all she wanted to do was party, she still had that sensitive, delicate side to her. She still wanted to be loved, cuddled, and kissed. Lucas felt as though he could give her _more _than just infinite parties. The infamous Brooke Davis was definitely something more than a hot cheerleader.

The problem was, how could he ideally define what he felt for the two ladies? Both wanted an answer as to where they were in the plans of Lucas Scott, but neither understood exactly how he felt. He couldn't exactly sit them down, and explain all of this to them. He just couldn't. Not only would it confuse them, it would probably ignite some sort of internal catastrophe among the two. Lucas didn't want to disrupt the situation more. He needed to make up his mind. It was about time.

_Someone was knocking on the door, and Lucas approached it, eager to find out who it was. He grinned when he saw Peyton on the other side. Soon, his grin faded, when he saw that she wasn't exactly thrilled to see him. She had this abominable frown on her lips, as she looked up at him, with her big, tear-filled eyes. Lucas embraced her, only to have her pull away. It didn't take long for her to speak her burdened mind. _

"_Lucas," she started, still standing at the door, her sweater looking cozy and warm in the evening breeze, "Listen to me," she said again. Lucas studied her face, remarking that she was just organizing her thoughts, "Brooke and I have been friends for far too long," she paused again. Her pauses were drilling these incessant holes in his heart, as he awaited her following words. He knew quite well what she was trying to convey, though, "And ever since _you _appeared, everything's kind of sucked. I know it's not your fault- I really do. If I had two hot girls on my back, I wouldn't want to choose between them either. But there's a line, Lucas. You can't _be _with her, and then _kiss _me! Do you understand where that puts me?" Peyton continued to eye Lucas, wondering if her words were actually reaching him, "Brooke is leaving town," she was probably awaiting some sort of dramatic reaction, and when she didn't receive one, she realized Lucas already knew. He nodded quietly, "Do you know _why_?" Peyton continued to say._

"_Yes, I do, Peyt'. I don't need to be interrogated like this," Lucas said, trying to calm her down slightly._

"_Oh, yes, you really _do _need to be interrogated like this. If you haven't understood any of this to this point, you definitely _need _to hear me out. The only thing worse than being alone, is being with someone that doesn't care about you enough, to make up his damned mind," she said, heaving this painful smile, "Brooke is really hurting, Lucas- so am I. It's about time you made up your mind, because Brooke and I are not going to wait for you any longer." She ran her fingers through her golden hair, looking up at him, "I don't want to talk to you, until you've made your choice. Quite frankly, I don't even want to see you. My best friend is gone for the summer, before our senior year, and I'm not going to lie, Lucas. It's because of you, and you know it. You need to sit down, and re-evaluate everything you think is right, and wrong, because you're twisted. You're toying with two girls, that are having trouble living without you, and you don't even seem to think anything is wrong with that," Up until this point, Lucas was listening to her grave voice, as she spoke. He tried to understand everything she was saying, as she blurted it out. But he could not just stand and listen, any longer. _

"_Peyton, I don't know if you are even slightly aware of how I feel right now," Lucas interrupted her quickly, "I care about you, more than you'll ever know, Peyt-"_

"_Don't give me that, Lucas- don't," she said, shaking her head, "If you _really _cared about me, you'd realize what you were doing long ago. And then you'd stop doing it, because you'd also realize how much it hurt. For so long now, it's been easier for you to be with two girls, than to tie yourself down to one, and God, I don't know if that's selfish, or irresponsible, or _what. _But it's definitely not right, Lucas. I need you to finally make up your mind. Please, it's _all _I ask," she said, and with a final nod, she said goodnight, and left._

And today, Brooke was the one turning his back on him (a little farther, this time), and the one demanding that he make a concise choice. The flashback of the night before, had slapped him in the face right now, as he continuously stood on that sidewalk, where Brooke had marched away from such a while ago. Lucas started to turn around, as he headed to his own home, where he could wallow in his thoughts, and start to think about the two girls' demands. They were both so different, yet both wanted the same thing. It was that _one _thing that was drilling into his mind unforgivably.

Before he knew it, he was walking to the courts so he could shoot his problems away. It was like his therapy, his calm in the storm. Once there, Lucas picked up a ball, as he started to shoot some hoops. Absent-mindedly, he found himself thinking, _If I get this one in, I'll be with Brooke. _He didn't get it in. _If I get _this _one in, I'll be with Peyton. _He didn't get it in. And he tried the cycle once more, getting both in this time. Of course, he then realized that this was no way to tamper with this situation. With a last hoop, he proceeded to sit on the bench, burying his head in his hands, desperate to think of a solution. Senior year was fast approaching, and what he really wanted, was for these two girls to have the times of their lives, regardless if it was _with _him, or without him.

Why was it, that when he was in such a difficult situation, Hayley James-Scott was no where to be seen? Coincidentally, now, Hayley and Nathan went to Alaska for a _honey-moon, _leaving Lucas all alone to deal with these afflictions. What was he going to do? How could he choose between these very-different girls?

"Yo, Luke, what's the matter?" Skills said, approaching the court, "I was hoping I'd find you here, bro." He said, sitting down beside Lucas, "You don't look too good, man," he said, slapping his companion on the back sincerely, "You wan'na talk about it, Luke?"

Lucas kept stubbornly quiet for a few minutes, "Nah," he breathed gently, "It's nothing new, anyway."

"You still got beef with the two ladies?" Skills said, grabbing the ball between his palms. Everyone knew the story, already.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lucas nodded.

"That's tough, man. But I got'ta say, they're right Lucas."

"I _know, _Skills. I _know _they're right. That's what's killing me- I've been hurting them _both _for so long, and now I'm stuck."

"I'll bet- it's got'ta be hard going from two lovely ladies to one, or even none over one summer," Skills chuckled, his dark, chocolaty eyes empathetic and warm, "Luke – you've played with 'em long enough. You're not one to do tha' sort of thing. You've got a good heart, Lucas, just open your eyes a little. You'll find your answer, you will. Maybe it's not even a question of _which one _but whether it's either of 'em. Think about it Luke. If it was meant to be, it wouldn't be so hard,"

"Skills, but if it's meant to be it's worth fighting for. I just wish I knew whether it's meant to be, or whether I'm wasting my time."

"Lucas, _trust me _on this, bro. You haven't wasted a second of your time- if anything, Brooke and Peyton have. The amount of trouble they're going through right now on your expense- I mean, they're struggling with this, Lucas."

"I know that, Skills!" Lucas said defensively, "I wish I could _stop _this, but if it were so easy I wouldn't be out here like this and Brooke wouldn't be out of town, and Peyton- she would be talking to me right now. If it were that easy for me to decide, I would have by now."

"Or maybe it's just hard for you to accept that neither of them are the one." Skills said as-a-matter-of-factly, receiving a bitter glare from his companion, "Hey, it's an option Luke- it's an option even _you _should consider."

"But it's not an option," Lucas paused, "I know _one _of them is the one- I just don't know which,"

"You love both of 'em for _somethin', _Lucas. Maybe you should go looking for a girl whose _whole _you love- not just Peyton's depth, and Brooke's fun. It's easy for everyone else to see, why can't _you _see it?"

"Because it's not that at all, Skills. I love Brooke for everything she is, and Peyton for everything she is-"

"And that's a lie, because if you did love them, you'd respect them enough to love _one _of them for all they are. You're a high school guy- it's fine that you're scared to be alone, and you're trying to find yourself and everything. It's just when these two _great _girls are being hurt continually, does it need to stop."

"Skills, you're not helping." Lucas muttered.

"So what?" he challenged, "So what if I'm opening your eyes a little? So what if I'm not telling you exactly what you want to hear?"

"What do I want to hear?" Lucas questioned quickly.

"You want to hear that they'll wait for you a little longer, and that you're normal for toying with 'em for so long. You want to hear that you can have 'em both in turn- well let me tell you this much, bro, you can't."

"I never said I could,"

"But you also never said you couldn't, Luke." Skills said quietly, "How about we play a little game or some'in. It'll help take your mind off of this for a while."

'Aren't you all _for _making me decide right now?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

"I'm all _for _playin' a game of ball, Lucas. So get yo' ass off that bench, and let's get down!" Skills said, as he got up from the bench, "Now don't tell me all this girl-talk took the ballin' away." Skills chuckled, as Lucas got up off the bench slowly.

"Oh no, I'm good Skills- don't worry about me," Lucas said, laughing lightly.

"Then, I hope you don't mind if I do a little of-" Skills maneuvered towards the net, shooting an easy lay-up from the side, "-this." He chuckled, chest-passing the ball towards Lucas who was smirking boredly.

"Nah, I don't mind." Lucas said, taking a shot from his position at half-court. _Swoooosh._

"Ouuuuch," Skills squealed, "'Atta boy," he laughed, "So the ladies haven't brainwashed you yet."

"If you don't recall, they're both cheerleaders, Skills. If anything, they'd encourage me." Lucas said, watching Skills make another smooth shot.

"Oh yeah? That's what they all say. First, basketball is the highlight of the relationship- then it's, '_You never have enough time for me…_'" He said in a very convincing, high-pitched voice.

"They're not like that- either of them," Lucas replied thoughtfully, "They're not like that at all."

"Well, well _good. _Because that's all my las' girlfriend would ev'r talk about- how I never do this because of basketball. Soon it was either her, or basketball,"

Lucas chuckled, "And the Skills chose basketball over the lady- how valiant."

"Well, the Skills don' need a lady to get a scholarship- he needs a basketball. And tha's what I told her. She chose to walk away, it's not like I did it for her. Any other girl would'a understood- not her, though. She had to have it all," he grinned, gripping the basketball between his palms.

"Have you talked to her since?" Lucas asked quietly, genuinely curious.

"Sure, sometimes. Sometimes it's just to tell her how much she screwed me up. But it was worth it, Luke, because I'm tellin' you, any other girl would have realized how much I need this. She couldn't, no matter how much we loved each other. She didn't understand why it was so important to me. Because of that, I understood that we weren't as perfect as I thought we were. Sometimes it's hard to realize there's nothing there, because it's all you know. And if it's all you've ever known, it's going to be harder to let go."

A quiet, somber moment lingered among them, "Why haven't I ever heard this story?" Lucas asked.

"Because it never came up," Skills tossed the ball over to Lucas again, "And because it was always too hard to talk about it."

"And it's not any more?"

"No- because believe it or not, you get over it, just like you'll get over Brooke, or Peyton, or both of them one day, Luke." He said convincingly, "But there's a difference between you and me- the difference is that I had a reason to put all of it behind me, and well, you haven't quite found it yet. And if two really hurt girls aren't reason enough, then keep lookin' man, keep lookin'."

"They aren't going to talk to me until I figure something out, Skills." Lucas said shamefully.

"Good for them." Skills said intently, "It's 'bout time they saw a world besides Lucas Scott, is it not?" Lucas shrugged, after which Skills continued, "Think about it this way, the more time you have apart, the more time you'll have to figure out which one you care about more, which one you miss more. In the mean time, go out an' party an' try finding a girl that you really _can't _live without. No worries, bro, the Skills is on your side."

"Didn't seem like it," Lucas muttered gently.

"Yeah, 'cause I just want you to figure this out, too, you know? But I'm always here, Luke. It's a tough thing you've got going here, and I know what you're goin' through. You'll figure this out- and if not, you'll find yourself an equally delectable young lady." Skills chuckled, satisfaction smothered over his face, "Now pass that damned ball, bro. If you won't make a shot, I will."


	2. Chapter 2

_I appreciate the reviews! Thank you all so much! Please, keep telling me how I'm doing. I would like to make this as accurate as I can. Thanks again, and enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Lucas," Karen Rowe's gentle voice interrupted his plethora of thoughts, as he poked and prodded at his breakfast. He jolted his head up curiously, nodding so that his mother would continue, "Are you going to eat that breakfast or just stare at it?" 

He placed his fork down, the aroma of scrambled eggs filling his nostrils, "I'm not really that hungry." He said finally.

Karen sighed, taking a seat directly opposite of her son, so that she could face him. She smiled compassionately, as she stared into his eyes. Her voice was full of that motherly love, and kindness, "Luke, you want to talk about it?"

"Mom- it's almost Senior Year. You'd think I would stop running to you every time I'm having a bit of trouble. Don't you think it's weird?" Lucas grinned, knowing that his mother was always there for him to fall back on. The sole understanding that he always had someone to talk to was a comfort as warm as no other.

Karen's face lit up, finding the opportunity to give her two cent's worth of consolation, "Oh, Lucas. When have you ever been _superior _to my advice?" She chuckled, "What's it about now? Fussing with Brooke? Peyton?"

"Both?" Lucas said, his cheeks swelling into a slightly pink hue.

Karen nodded, "They want to know which one you love more, and you can't decide."

Lucas cocked his eyebrow upwards, "I should have remembered you were _that _good."

She laughed again, as she quilted Lucas' hand with her palm, "Listen Luke, you think basketball is hard? Trying to score, and getting the ball? Well then, girls are even harder. You're not always going to get what you want, and you're not always going to play on the same court. You're not even always going to win! Try _that _for hard. You may be the prettiest boy in the world – which you are – and the smoothest talker any girl's ever met – which you better _not _be –" Karen smiled lightly, "And yet you still might not get her. Now your problem doesn't lie in the getting her part, but in the _choosing. _And that's even harder!"

Lucas couldn't help but interrupt, "Thanks Mom- because I didn't know that already." He smirked gently, urging her to continue.

"_Ha ha,_" she said dryly, before carrying on, "Luke, before you go studying these two girls like they're some book, maybe you should take a deeper look at yourself. Are _you _ready for a relationship? Would it not be easier to be friends with Peyton and Brooke, rather than a boyfriend to one, an enemy to another? This isn't a situation that could be analyzed over one summer, Lucas. You need to give yourself more time than that – believe me, I give you all the credit in the world, but Lucas, you can break one girl's heart in the blink of an eye. It's not something that can be fixed when you want it to. What you decide will ultimately make or break your relationships with them. As a mother, I think it's safer for you to just be friends with them. But hey, it's only an option." Karen paused for a moment, studying her son's thoughtful eyes, "I have to head out to the café. I'd love to chat with you some more, Luke, but I can't. Deb can't stay there on her own for much longer."

"It's okay, you go. I'll laze around here- it's not like I have anything better to do," Lucas smiled, as he walked Karen to the door.

"Now listen, Lucas. If you need to, I don't know, talk or anything- I'm here, okay?" Karen said, before stepping out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Mom." Lucas beamed, the fresh morning breeze gentle against his cheek, "I'll come by the café later since Hayles isn't around. I know you'll need some extra help."

"Thanks Lucas." Karen smiled, "You take care of yourself."

The door clicked softly, as Karen left. The silence pounded in Lucas' ears, realizing that he had absolutely nothing to do. He sauntered over to his room, looking around for something to do. He sat in front of his computer, a string of curiosity luring him onto his Instant Messenger. He logged on momentarily, and scanned the list of his friends. _Skills, Mouth, Peyton…_

Almost instinctively, he opened up a conversation with the latter.

Lucas: _Hey_

He anticipated her reply, nearly forgetting the situation they were in. She didn't allow him to forget for long, however. She took several moments to reply, and when she finally did, her reply seemed bitter.

Peyton: _Have you made up your mind yet?_

Lucas typed a quick "_not exactly_" after which Peyton logged off.

Well _that _wasn't such a good idea. Lucas logged off himself, collapsing on his bed. He quickly realized that the sooner that he made his decision, the sooner things would go back to normal. It wasn't such a simple decision, however, to made overnight. After all, his mother was right. He could either make or break his relationships with either girl, and he didn't want that. He truly didn't.

But how was he going to tell one, or the other: _Sorry, I like her. Can we just be friends?_ That would go well! His thoughts were fleeting in an endless labyrinth, one that he could not escape. He wished for a loophole, an escape button, _anything. _Would this completely and totally destroy his summer? By the looks of it, there was no doubt about it. His head was heavy against his pillow, as he stared at the freshly-painted ceiling. He looked at his night table- on it, was a framed picture of him and Hayley, as children.

Things were so easy back then. They went to school, they came back. They laughed and giggled their days away. Their decisions were unanimous- but they didn't exceed the importance of the flavour of an ice cream, or which cartoon was their favourite. Of course, they had their brawls now and then, but they were solved with a smile and a, "_Let's never fight again._" Lucas missed Hayley more and more. He respected Nathan Scott, as a friend, as a teammate – as a brother – but he couldn't help but feel inferior to him with regards to Hayley. Hayley always went to Lucas; with _everything. _Now, not so much. She had a husband to talk over her problems with. It has no longer a mutual relationship- more often than not, Lucas would feed the discussions with his trivial issues, while Hayley narrated the tales of her blissful romance. It didn't help that Hayley was now out of the State, undoubtedly canoodling in the chilly environment of Alaska with Tree Hill's most coveted Jock.

A sudden urge inspired him to call Peyton. Whether or not he would regret it later on, he would find out. The phone was at his ear, ringing incessantly. _Ring… ring… ring… _With every ring, Lucas came to doubt himself more and more, until his composure completely faded.

"Hello?" her soft voice answered on the other end.

"Peyton, hey," Lucas said quietly.

"Luke, I told you I'm not going to talk to you until you made your choice." She said stiffly, "When you've made your choice, we'll talk. With Hayley, Nate, Brooke and everybody gone, maybe you'll finally realize how pertinent this is. Maybe, you'll get _so _bored you'll finally realize that you have to do this." She sounded quite satisfied with herself.

"Can we ignore this for a few hours, and go out?" Lucas said, in spite of the situation.

"As what, Lucas?"

"As _friends, _nothing more." Lucas replied quickly.

Peyton paused, "What if I don't want to be friends?"

A silence enveloped them, until Lucas shattered it. His voice was gentle, and still, "Listen Peyton-" he didn't know where he was going with this, but he decided to continue, "- I haven't decided yet. _However, _if I don't do something now, I won't be able to decide because my head's gunna explode. Please, Peyton! We'll go out to the park or something, get some ice cream?"

"That sounds awfully date-like to me," Peyton noted.

"Well, it won't be." Lucas said, "And if you're so set on not talking to me, then don't, okay? I'd just look like the biggest loser if I went to the ice cream parlour, and took that ice cream to the park where I would sit on a bench – _all alone._"

Peyton seemed to be going through an internal war, "_Fine,_ where should I meet you?"

"I'll walk by your house," Lucas smiled into the phone, "See you soon."

"Yeah, yeah." Peyton hung up the phone bluntly. She walked over to the mirror, fixing a strand of her hair before thinking: _What am I going to impress him for? _She untidied her hair again, giving her slim silhouette a final glance before she walked out of her room. She figured a sprits of perfume wouldn't hurt, though. She awaited Lucas' arrival, in the kitchen as she snacked on a granola bar.

How was she supposed to act? Bitter? Anticipating? Normal? He _did _say he just wanted to hang out. But she did tell him that there was no hanging out until, well, he made his choice. Why did things have to be so complicated?

Meanwhile, Lucas was finally making his way to Peyton's house – on foot. It was a cool morning, chilly and yet pleasant. With pocketed hands, he sauntered over to Peyton's calmly hoping that she wouldn't be as chilly towards him as the weather was. He rang her doorbell, putting on one of his signature smiles as he leaned against the door frame.

"Hey," Lucas said, when she opened the door.

"Hey, yourself," she smiled, succumbing to his magnificent stare. For a moment, their eyes seemed to meet in this indescribable bond. Afraid of what it was making her feel, Peyton turned her head, lowering her gaze, "Hold on, I'll grab a sweater." She gave him a nod, as she disappeared inside, "You can come in, you know that, right?" She called from upstairs.

"Yeah, I kinda like it out here." And so Lucas waited for her, for the few moments that she took.

When she came down, she jogged to the door, closing it carefully. Peyton sighed, her golden locks bouncing with her every step, "So, where are we going now?"

"I was thinking, we should go get some ice cream- then go to the park," Lucas suggested, "Anything you need to get done today?"

"Nope," she said stiffly, studying his warm face, "But ice cream sounds good." Her face lit up lightly, as they walked side-by-side, "Luke, have you started thinking about anything in particular?" She asked gently.

"What, you mean _that_?" Lucas looked at her for a moment- she looked awfully troubled, "Peyton, I thought we weren't going to talk about that today…"

"I thought so, too!" Peyton stopped, "But I _need _to know if you've at least given it some thought."

"Sure, I have! What, you think I've just been dodging it? _No! _I know I have to decide sometime, Peyton. I'm totally aware of it, all of it." Lucas blurted out quickly, pausing for a few moments, "I know you want an answer," he said, softly this time, touching her cheek, "But I can't give it to you yet. I don't know what I'm going to do, Peyton- and that's the truth."

"Luke, I don't think today is such a good idea." Peyton said finally, her voice barely audible.

"I think it is," Lucas nodded affirmatively, "Now, we are going to go get ice cream – _as friends _– and we will laze away the Summer days together. Any objections?"

"Yeah, _one. _How's this fair to Brooke again?" Peyton asked gently.

"And how's this _not _fair to Brooke again? We're not doing anything; we're not planning on doing anything. She could have hung out with us if she didn't flee Tree Hill." He replied coolly, "Am I right?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Double Scoop, Triple Chocolate Rocky Road and Banana Toffee Sorbet."

"What?" Was all Lucas replied to this recital.

"It's what you're getting me at the ice cream parlour." Peyton skipped happily, down the sidewalk.

Lucas quickly caught up with her, with an air of complaint, "Isn't someone being a little too demanding here? When I was thinking ice cream, I was thinking Strawberry Single Scoop – something that _won't _leave a crater in my wallet."

"Hey, this was your idea. I might as well take advantage of it." Peyton giggled playfully, "I haven't been out for ice cream in the longest while-"

Lucas interrupted her deftly, "If I don't recall, the last time you were out for ice cream was with me."

"And the minute we got out of the ice cream parlour, you dropped _all _of your ice cream on your shirt," Peyton laughed, "I remember that so clearly." She covered her mouth as she laughed, seeing that Lucas was blushing gently. It wasn't exactly one of his most prided moments. "Okay, I'll stop," Peyton said, with a wide smile, "But it was still nothing compared to that time where you wiped out in the school cafeteria…" she started to giggle insanely, "Huge hot-shot jock wiping out in the Caf. Now _that _was excellent."

"Hey, hey, hey- coming from the _Queen _of Embarrassing Moments! How about that time where you sat on a bunch of ketchup, and well- you know the rest," Lucas grinned.

Peyton's eyes widened, as she smacked him playfully – hard, nevertheless, "Oh no, you didn't! That was horrifying! I can't believe you'd mention that!" She said through giggles, and laughs.

"Well, we're on a bit of an embarrassing moment spree, so I thought I shouldn't leave you out." He smiled at her, "How about that time-" Peyton quickly placed her index finger on his lips, silencing him. A moment of thoughtful hush enveloped them, as she smiled at him.

"Must we recall every one of my hugely humiliating moments?" she asked, her cheeks subtly rosy.

Lucas chuckled, raising his eyebrow, "Truce?"

Peyton smiled, looking up at him, "Truce." She said happily, "Only because I feel bad for you."

Lucas intervened with a shocked cough, and chuckle, "You feel bad for me? Care to elaborate, Goldy Locks?" He grinned at her, studying her flawless complexion.

Peyton clouded her face with seriousness and composure as she spoke, "Well, because I know that you have so many more embarrassing moments, and it's just – _humiliating, _Lucas. That's what it is, _humiliating._" She nodded, and sighed, "I'd prefer to keep allowing you to believe that I don't remember any of your silly moments, just so you can continue to be as, er, _cool._"

"If you put it that way, then thank you, Peyton Sawyer, thank you from salvaging me from the embarrassment." Lucas said earnestly, letting his arms fall to his sides. After walking for a little while longer, they appeared in front of a small, cozy ice cream parlour, "Are we dining in or out?"

"I wouldn't mind sitting in for a while – just to avoid any _accidents,_" she winked at him, walking through the door that he was holding open for her. She flashed him a smile on her way in, as she awaited his presence at the counter.

"_Two _Double Scoop, Triple Chocolate Rocky Road and Banana Toffee Sorbet." Lucas smiled more to himself, feeling Peyton's curious gaze against his face.

"You remembered that?" she asked quizzically.

"Well, sure. It's what I get – all the time." He chuckled.

"You're lying." Peyton said, biting her lip.

"And?" Lucas challenged.

Peyton said nothing more, awaiting her ice cream patiently. She couldn't say, however, that she wasn't impressed. She always knew Lucas was an excellent listener – no wonder she was so crazy about him. She could talk and talk and talk, and know that it wasn't going through one ear and out the other.

"You okay, Peyton?" Lucas finally said, remarking her silence. His gaze was steady, and curious – nevertheless kind, and genuine. He took a taste of his cone, the cold traveling up his spine. The sweet taste of the ice cream toyed with his taste buds, encouraging him to take more.

Peyton jerked her head upwards, "Yeah, I'm fine!" She laughed lightly, "Just thinking." She said, as they strolled over to a leather booth, painted bright red. It was oddly comfortable. They sat across from each other, their elbows leaning against the circular table.

"What about?" Lucas asked gently, yearning to get inside of the mind of the beautiful blonde for a moment.

"Something," Peyton said stealthily. Lucas knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"An important something?" Lucas prodded at the subject further, hoping that he could crack her. He knew better, however. Peyton wasn't one to speak her mind at any given moment. He knew that, he accepted that. He was even drawn to that mystery of hers.

"A life-or-death something, Lucas." Peyton hid a smile, as she evoked the utmost inquisitiveness from her companion.

"Are you going to tell me, Peyton?" He asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"Not now, I'm not," Peyton said quietly, "Lucas?" Lucas nodded, "If we're going to hang out this summer as often as you said we would, can you promise me something?" Lucas nodded, again, "Can you promise me we'll _just _be friends – _all summer?" _She added carefully, "No confessions, no gestures, nothing. I just-" Peyton sighed, looking away for a moment. This was clearly hard for her, considering how much she wanted him to choose, how much she wanted _him,_ "I just want all of this to be fair to Brooke. All three of us have been juggling these relationships like they're meaningless, and they're _not. _They mean so much – at least to me they do. My friendship with Brooke, my friendship with you – I can't imagine life without it. Please, let's just not screw this up. If Brooke finds out we've been doing this behind her back, and it hasn't been innocent, and has been a little _too _friendly, she's never going to forgive me, Luke."

"I promise." Lucas nodded, "And will you promise me something too?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me, that the next time I have broccoli in my teeth, you'll tell me?"

Peyton started to laugh insanely, "Any day." She said finally, grinning, "Does that count for ice cream on chin, as well?" She started to giggle under her breath, after which Lucas practically slapped his chin, ridding it of the Rocky Road residue.

Lucas shook his head, "I saw that coming – totally saw that coming." He said, taking the last bite of his cone and waiting for Peyton to finish.

"So we're going to the park, then?" Peyton asked moments after.

"Sure, if that's still the plan." Lucas said warmly.

"Well, it hasn't exactly changed," she smiled lightly, "The park it is."


	3. Chapter 3

_I haven't yet decided whether or not it is going to be LP, or LB so please don't get discouraged. It may seem LP at the moment, because they're hanging out _however, _I haven't decided what I like better yet. Stick it out, and see. Thank you infinitely for the reviews!!!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Three**_  
_

* * *

"Luke," Peyton said gently, "Thank you for today."

Lucas smiled, "No, Peyton. Thank _you _for today." He said, chuckling lightly, "If you decided to be stubborn and follow through with the not talking to me until, well, you know, then we wouldn't have done any of this."

"You know what I mean…" Peyton shrugged, her smile never faltering.

"You do realize it can't happen again? It was… it was my mistake." Lucas said uneasily.

"But it happened," Peyton coaxed, "so don't pretend that it didn't—It sure as hell wasn't a mistake."

"Peyton," Lucas said quietly, avoiding her meticulous gaze. He exhaled heavily, "I promised you that nothing like this would happen—It shouldn't have happened. I just, I don't know what came over me, Peyton…"

"So you just want to ignore it?" Peyton winced, as though he was causing her much ordeal.

"I know I'm an ass for saying it, but yeah, Peyton – I do. It's not fair."

"It's not fair to Brooke? Kinda like what I said at the beginning of this whole thing? Lucas, what did you _think _was going to happen? Things lead to other things, I mean, it's inevitable, right? Especially when there are two people, one of which is crazy in love with the other-"

"Peyton, uh, I haven't decided yet…" Lucas cut in impetuously.

"I meant _me, _Lucas." Peyton looked away, "_One _of which is crazy in love with the other- _me. _Luke, you know how I feel about you- which is why you _have to stop _this game. You can't choose who to love, Lucas, and if you love one of us, you can't deny it. You also can't deny it if you don't love either of us. Just make up your mind!"

"Peyton, I'm trying here!"

"But what? I'm not making it any easier?"

"Not exactly, I don't know!" Lucas said, his voice desasperated, "Believe me, I want to make up my mind, I do, Peyton. But is it horrible that with _you _I feel like this one person, and with Brooke I feel like someone else?"

"Well then why don't you just hook up with the both of us; it hasn't ever bothered you before." Peyton stared at him dryly, "All I'm saying, is that half of you isn't sufficient for me. And maybe I'm at fault for loving the half of you- maybe I wouldn't love the other of you, the half you share with Brooke, if you showed me it. Lucas, you have to find a girl that caters to _all _of you, okay? Maybe you're not in love with me or Brooke, maybe you're in love with the _idea _of being in love with us. Maybe we're just your options, and not your priorities."

"Peyton, don't say that." Lucas said, staring into the Blonde's eyes.

Peyton laughed, "Lucas, you gotta stop denying all of this! Open your eyes!" She said, looking around her, "If that tree over there is pink when you're with me, and I don't know, orange when you're with Brooke, then maybe you're just not seeing the green, okay?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said defensively.

"I'm saying find yourself, before you find someone, because ultimately, you're going to be yourself with them—and if not, trust me, you'll get bored way too easily. It's not love when you have to be two different people. It's not love when you're not a million percent sure. It's not love when you don't consider how badly you're hurting two amazing girls, if I do say so myself."

"What if I know one them is _it _but I don't know which one?"

"Then it's not _it._" Peyton shrugged.

"Peyton, stop," Lucas said gently, putting his hand on her shoulder considerately.

"No, Luke, _you _stop. I am not going to worry about your decision, or _care _about your decision for the rest of the summer. That's my promise to you, okay? We're done with this. We are not hanging out, we are not even talking until you make your choice. Stop playing, Lucas, stop playing already! This isn't basketball – you can't win both girls. You _can't._" Peyton's eyes became filled with a few gentle tears, as she looked up at Lucas, "I don't know what else to say." She said in a bare whisper, "I really don't." Her voice was barely audible, "You better go." She said forcing a smile, "See you, Lucas. Have a good summer…" She nodded, before disappearing inside her house.

Lucas, obviously stunned, stood there for a matter of time, before pocketing his hands and walking back to his house glumly. He couldn't explain why such an amazing day could take such a vicious turn. The day progressed well – nothing happened – until they had to, well, kiss. What possessed him to do it? He knew very well that it wasn't fair to Brooke… he knew very well that it wasn't even fair to Peyton. And so, why would he do it?

"_The sunset looks so amazing from the courts," Peyton said, making herself comfortable on the bench, "it's no wonder you're here all the time." _

_Lucas chuckled, "Yeah, the view is kind of incredible."_

"_That's not the only thing that's incredible, Luke." Peyton said gently, laughing at Lucas' perplexed face, "This day, I meant. It was fun, really. I didn't think I could have so much fun with someone I temporarily hated." She giggled quietly, "It was this love-hate kinda thing, Luke, don't worry."_

"_You hated me just a few hours ago?" Lucas asked, a little appauled at the thought._

"_Well, I definitely didn't _want _to like you." Peyton said, smiling lightly, "But then I guess you're so charming, I don't know. You have that effect on people, Lucas Scott."_

"_You're quite the same, Peyton Sawyer."_

"_Gee, thanks. That's a real compliment coming from someone who can't make up his mind whether he likes me, or my best friend." She joked dryly, as she gazed out into the horizon._

_Lucas was stumped. "Peyton," he whispered. She turned her face to look at him. For a moment, their eyes locked. The next, their lips. It was the gentlest kiss either had ever felt- it was loving, and charismatic, and sweet, and luscious… Neither wanted to pull away, however, Peyton did shifting awkwardly. As much as she yearned for him to kiss her again, she knew she couldn't._

"_I think we'd better go." Peyton murmured inaudibly, clearing her throat. She started to get up again, before something seized her. She walked up to Lucas, cradling his face in her palms, releasing all that desire into that simple kiss. When she pulled away breathlessly, she began to walk home. It was nonetheless, one of the most confusing nights of his life._

Peyton sat in her room silently, gazing out the window. The dark was now starting to spread across Tree Hill, the streetlights dispersing their pools of light underneath. Her thoughts hadn't been so diffused in a while. Why had they acted the way they did? It went against everything she believed in, every promise she'd made to Brooke. What Peyton didn't tell Lucas, was what she promised Brooke when she left the city- or rather, what Brooke made Peyton promise. Peyton agreed to seclude herself from Lucas; kind of like what Brooke was doing. What Peyton didn't tell Lucas, was that Brooke was serious this time. Brooke wouldn't forgive either of them had she known Peyton had such an advantage over her.

And then suddenly the phone rang, interrupting all rational thoughts. "Hello?" Peyton answered, after the phone rang twice.

"Peyton, hey."

It was Brooke.

"Brooke! How are you? Are you okay?" Peyton said, sounding convincingly concerned.

Brooke seemed to be having a hard time on the other end. She was quiet – oddly quiet – and she was sniffling, as though she'd just finished a long bawl, "No, P. Sawyer, I'm not okay. I'm spending my summer vacation before Senior Year at my seventy-year-old Aunt's house, which is, by the way, in the middle of nowhere! I miss you guys, even that indecisive asshat scumbag."

Peyton sighed, "So come home." It was the simplest solution.

"But what if he thinks that I can't live without him? What if he thinks that I'm not surviving the time apart?"

"Well, you're not." Peyton said bluntly, "But hey, maybe we could avoid him together? Strength in numbers?"

Brooke sighed, "Have you seen him?"

"No!" Peyton said a little too quickly, before slowing down her captivating tempo, "No, Brooke. I'm trying this new thing called stealth."

"Has he tried reaching you?" Brooke asked, prodding at the subject scrupulously.

"No, well, he has, but unsuccessfully." Peyton said, dodging Brooke's questions adequately.

"Unsuccessfully," Brooke grunted as though disbelievingly, "If we were, I don't know, face-to-face, would you be lying to me like a cold-hearted bitch?" Stunned at the statement, Peyton stuttered a quick, _what, _before waiting for Brooke's further confrontation. "Peyton, Peyton, Peyton. I love how you think I am so _totally _naïve." Brooke sighed- this was evidently difficult for her, "Before I left, I asked a few people to keep an eye on you-"

"You got people to _spy _on me?" Peyton said, absolutely horrified.

"Basically." Brooke said angrily, "Only because I knew you couldn't be trusted, so don't you _dare _make me look like the bad one here. Remember our promise, Peyton? Remember that? Remember when you said you would refrain from seeing Lucas? Yeah, that tiny little thing. Now, do you remember saying that you specifically _wouldn't _see him? Hm, well, what happened to that Blondie? Did it slip your mind?"

"Brooke, he said it would be totally innocent." Peyton explained, speaking before she considered what those words meant.

"You mean _something happened?_" Brooke seemed to be steaming on the other end, "Something happened, Peyton? You _did _something behind my back, when you distinctively promised _not to?"_

"No! Nothing happened, Brooke." Peyton gulped quietly, knowing that this situation was quickly accelerating.

"Right, Peyton, _right._" Brooke said, her anger crystal clear in her outraged voice. "Peyton, you're my best friend. You _were _my best friend, that is. You know why you're not anymore? Because _you _can't live a _single _day without lying to me, Peyton! One broken promise leads to another, which leads me to think that I don't _need _you in my life anymore. Why do you keep doing this to me?" Brooke cried out, "Why, Peyton? You wait for my forgiveness, and then you _fuck up _again."

"It's not like I had the intentions of seeing him today, Brooke! It just happened! He sweet talked his way into my day again, I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I feel for him just like you do, and I selfishly fell into his trap."

"That's the thing, Peyton. When will our friendship come before Lucas Scott?" Brooke asked, her voice surrendering to Peyton's helplessness.

"It's always come before him, Brooke-"

"Just not now, when it needs to, right?"

"I still value our friendship more than whatever history I have with Lucas. I want you to know that… I don't want him to come between us."

"You don't make it any easier, Peyton. I ask you to do _one _thing – actually, _not _to do one thing – and you got out and do it anyway. What's worse is that you lie to me. You know how much different the situation would be if you said _yes _to my _have you seen him_, question?"

"I know you, Brooke. You wouldn't have reacted any differently." Peyton said finally, "You would still freak out like an over-protective schoolgirl. Nothing happened-"

"Did you kiss him?" Brooke interrupted.

"Yes," Peyton said weakly, "but it didn't mean any-"

"Then something happened. And don't you tell me it didn't mean anything, because if you didn't want him to kiss you – or vice versa, because at this point I don't even know – then it wouldn't have happened. But it did, and it's a huge something, Peyton, whether or not you understand that."

"Brooke, you need to know that I didn't intent to kiss him yesterday- I didn't even intend to see him. Things just fell into place, okay? It happened. I can't take it away. You're not even together, Brooke. Why is this so important to you?"

"Why? Because while I'm trying to give him space to finally figure this out once and for all, you're just making below-the-belt moves on him, that could potentially influence his final choice. That's why. I wanted him to make his choice, without either of us in his life. And you totally destroyed that idea, because obviously I'm no longer in the picture."

"Brooke, come home. Spend your senior year summer in Tree Hill. Had you been in town, Lucas would have invited you too. But you're not, and he's not exactly going to holler you over, especially since you're so keen on pushing him out of your life."

"Peyton! I'm not pushing him out of my life!" Brooke said. Had they been face-to-face, Peyton would have seen a very teary-eyed Brooke, "_I'm _scared of getting pushed out again, okay? It's the least I can do- give him enough distance so he can make up his damned mind. That's all. I'm not pushing him out." She breathed, in more of a distressed sob, "One day he's going to have to choose."

"Yeah, I know that, but why do you have to sacrifice your summer? Don't force it, Brooke! He will choose, just give him time. Can't we just be friends for five seconds without having one be his girlfriend, and the other just an acquaintance? Come home, Brooke – I'm not asking again."

"I need to force it, because if that boy breaks my heart again I think I'm going to rip his head off." Brooke said, a tinge of fury powdering her usually gentle voice, after which Peyton laughed gently, "The sad thing is that I'm really not kidding." Brooke sighed, "Peyton, would you hate me if I told you that I'm already home?"

Peyton nearly choked, "A little bit! Wait, wait, wait – are _you _your own spy?"

Brooke was silenced, "Sort of. I drove by Tree Hill to get some of my stuff – some _comfortable _clothes, seeing how I wouldn't need any halters and cute stuff up there in like, the farms – and so I was driving by when I saw you two. I wasn't intentionally spying, I just saw you two."

Peyton chuckled, "Yeah, yeah."

"And then I thought about it, and I called my aunt and told her I needed to be back home, and now I'm here." Brooke said in a long breath, "I don't know if I made the right choice, but I'm here." She sighed, "What are we going to do, P. Sawyer? We're letting a boy destroy everything we've built up for ourselves. All our memories, all our good times – I feel like it's fading every time we fight about him."

Peyton nodded, "It'd only going to fade if we let it. Our friendship is as important as we make it, Brooke. If we _let _Lucas be more important than everything, then sure, it's all going to disappear."

"So how do we stop this nonsense? Don't you think it's time we valued our friendship more?"

"I thought it was time long ago, Brooke Davis." Peyton sighed.

"Then I think it's time we take our little friend Lucas out for a night."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Peyton picked up the phone, under the vigilant surveillance of her best friend, "Just dial, Peyton. Ask him out to Trick, or something. You've got someone covering for you tonight, right? So you have a break, ask him to Trick, ask him to hang out. You've got this, P. Sawyer." Brooke flashed a smile, giggling lightly, "Oh man, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you. I'll make sure to appear right when he's going in for a kiss, or something. _That'll _make him decide!" Brooke chuckled.

Peyton laughed – it _was _a good idea! "Sounds like a plan, you scheming bitch." Peyton smiled, "One problem – what if he finds out we planned against him?" 

"All the more reason not to screw with us." Brooke muttered, obviously satisfied, "If this doesn't get him to choose, then I don't know _what _will."

Peyton started to dial the number she knew oh, too well. Waiting for a reply, amid Brooke's silent snickers, she tapped her foot on her hardwood floor.

"Hello?" Lucas answered curiously.

"Hey, Luke." Peyton attempted to pretend as though nothing happened beforehand – as though they were 'cool', "I was thinking-"

"-About how impetuous you were earlier?" Lucas cut in brusquely.

"No, not at all." Peyton smiled nervously, "About how I'm bored, and how I want to hang out."

"In spite of everything you said before?" He seemed shocked – hell, anyone would have been at this sudden change at heart. To him, it was like a loving mother – say, Karen – deciding to kick a sweetheart of a son – say, Lucas – out of the house without reason. That's what it sounded like, what it seemed like.

"In spite of everything I said before." Peyton said affirmatively, "Now, don't get me wrong Luke – I still want you to choose, but nobody can hang out tonight, so I guess you're like-"

"Your last resort." Lucas sighed, nodding on the other end, "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Trick. I haven't ever been there as a guest – I've always been the hostess. Good idea?" Peyton said, glancing up at Brooke, who was entirely enthralled with the escalating conversation.

Lucas seemed to think for a while – tossing matters up in his head, "Yeah, okay."

"Okay? You're up for it?" Peyton made an excited face at Brooke, "Seriously? Cool!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Lucas chortled lightly, "So what, I'll pick you up in about a half an hour?"

Peyton's eyes widened, "Um, how about you hold on for a minute-" covering the receiver, she hoarsely whispered to her friend, "How are we getting there? He wants to pick me up!"

Brooke, the exceptional conspirator, soon replied, "Tell him we'll meet him there – well, _you'll _meet him there, and I'll hide out. We'll get there earlier, and yeah. Hurry, Peyt! He's going to suspect something!"

"Sorry, Lucas – my dad wanted something," she bit her lip, hoping Lucas wouldn't remember that her father was out for the weekend on some sort of business. Little did she know, he _did _remember. He remembered quite clearly, when she said: _yeah, I'll be so lonely all weekend, I think I might shoot something._

Lucas kept silent for a moment, "You're a really bad liar, Peyton Sawyer."

"He stopped by, Luke. I'm not lying – but, whatever you want to believe." Peyton said coolly, glancing at Brooke tensely.

"I still think you're a really bad liar. But I guess I'll see you there." Lucas said, "Bye, Peyt." He said, before hanging up. Peyton slammed the phone down, sinking into the rolling chair.

"Okay, I am totally, _totally _not stealth. He is _so _going to suspect something!"

"Like, _what _Peyton? That I came back home, and we're going to do him _so _good that he'll finally make up his mind? Please, Peyton. Like he'd think of that!" Brooke dismissed the thought almost immediately, "Just be flirty, have a few drinks – get him to kiss you, Peyton, okay?" Peyton was barely able to believe that Brooke, her arch enemy in this matter, was actually encouraging her to kiss him. She shrugged and nodded, "I'll be watching out for you guys, so once you guys actually _kiss _I'll be sure to come by."

"And you're just going to bitch?" Peyton chuckled.

"Like never before." Brooke grinned slyly, as she got up from the bed, "Now, problem number one – _what _are we going to do with you so that you look, well, _kissable._"

"Um?" Peyton said, wondering what about her _wasn't _kissable, "Elaborate?"

"Nah, nothing, P. Sawyer. I just want you to look drop-dead-gorgeous. He won't be able to refuse you, which _totally _enforces our plan. If you look stunning, he's going to want to kiss you – do the math, errr, if there's any math to do. Just whatever. If you look hot, there is going to be some action. If there's some action, this plan is going to rock." Brooke clapped excitedly, as she went over to Peyton's closet, waiting to dissect it. "If only dissecting frogs in Bio was this easy." She shuddered at the thought, as she quickly scanned the clothes, "Thisis too desperate," she said, throwing it aside, "whereas, _this _is too… _mine!_" Peyton mouthed an apology, "You're wearing this," she said, as she tossed her a flimsy little shirt, "and _this._" She grinned, as she pressed a tiny skirt onto her. "You are going to look _so hot_!" Brooke squealed, "Now, hurry up! And get dressed. Sorry, Peyt, but not everyone can be as hot as me. _Some _people have to actually _try._" She shrugged, sighing lightly after which she giggled, pushing Peyton towards the bathroom playfully.

"_Ha, ha, ha._" Peyton said dryly, as she took the clothes from Brooke, escaping into the bathroom next-door. Minutes later, she came out in the simple, yet oddly striking attire.

"I _told _you you'd look amazing." Brooke smirked, "Alright, well – put on some makeup, _tons _of perfume; there _will _be dancing." Brooke winked, "This night is going to be incredible, Peyt! He's finally going to choose. Aren't you excited?"

Peyton, thinking thoughtfully for a moment, shrugged, "Brooke," she started unsurely, "you mind promising me something?" Brooke looked over her shoulder, from behind the mirror, saying she didn't mind at all. She even encouraged Peyton to continue, "Brooke, he's going to choose one of us." Yeah? "Either you, or either me." Well, no _duh_, Brooke said simply, asking Peyton to get on with it. "Promise me, that no matter who he chooses, we'll still be friends? Like, if he ultimately chooses you, I'll have no right to intervene or be jealous, or envious – or vice versa. We'll be best friends; the only difference will be that one of us will no longer be single. That's all. Promise?"

"Sure, Peyton." Brooke laughed, "That's why we're doing this, right? So we can quit the fighting, and finally leave it up to him? Peyton, you know that no matter how many times we've superficially put Luke above our friendship, it's never really meant more – not to me, anyway. But sometimes I wonder, why he likes you and why he likes me simultaneously. If I do say myself, I think we're a little different, no?"

"He explained this to me earlier on today – he said that with you, he feels different, and with me, he feels different. It's like he's two different people." Peyton said, opening her mouth a little as she put on some mascara.

Brooke exhaled, "Peyton, is that love to you?"

"What? Being two different people?" Brooke nodded, "Not at all, but what can you do? This boy's got his mind set, and he thinks it's love and whatever, right?"

"Don't you kind of wish he didn't choose either of us?" Brooke said minutes later. Peyton pressed her lips together, and shrugged. It was her way of saying, who knows? "Life would be so much clearer if Lucas Scott stayed at the Riverside courts. I mean, we wouldn't even know him, right? And that would totally salvage our friendship – and I mean totally."

"Brooke, there'd be other boys – if not Lucas, then another Nathan. Trust me, the Scotts have a way of finding you." Peyton, unsure of whether that was a comforting thought, shook it off.

"Peyton, we've just been through so much." Brooke said, looking at her best friend sincerely. "So much drama, anger, tragedy. There were the good times, but I'm terrified that our problems outweigh everything. Please tell me I'm wrong?"

"You're wrong, Brooke." Peyton said, laughing a little, "Everyone has their tough times – it's how you get through them that counts. I think we've gotten through them pretty well, don't you? I mean, we're still friends."

"Oh, Peyton." Brooke said, walking over to her friend, burying her head in the Blonde's shoulder, "If I've allowed you to think that Lucas Scott means more to me than you do, Peyton, I am so sorry." Brooke pulled away, "You're my BFFL, okay? No matter what."

"No matter what." Peyton echoed, with a sugary smile. "I think we just had a moment, Brooke." Peyton laughed quietly, "I think we'd better go, before Lucas Scott discovers our little scheme." Brooke nodded with assent, showing her agreement boldly. "So we're going in my car?"

"Yeah, why not." Brooke said, her gentle voice interrupted by the ringing of a doorbell. Peyton shot Brooke a timid glance, both afraid that Lucas had grown oddly curious of Peyton's earlier actions. "You'd better go check." Brooke said, raising her eyebrows in anxiety. I'd better, Peyton muttered faintly. She bolted out of the door, the doorbell ringing once more.

"Okay, okay," Peyton said, knowing that the intruder could hear her very well. Peyton swung open the door, nothing short of shocked when she saw Lucas beaming at her, "Uhhhhh…"

"I wasn't sure what you were planning, but I knew it wasn't anything good – so, I decided to come by and pick you up on my own." Lucas smirked, realizing he'd intervened perfectly.

"Way to keep me on a short leash." Peyton grumbled, "I guess we'd better go then?" Peyton glanced at her watch nervously, not quite knowing how Brooke was going to maneuver out of this one. "Okay, Dad! Lucas is here! We're going to Trick, okay? _Call me _if you need me! Bye, Dad!" Peyton said, loud enough so that Brooke could hear from upstairs.

Lucas stared at her bizarrely, "I just saw your dad coming from the café," he said lightly.

"Oh, then I probably didn't hear him leave. You know how I listen to by music so loud?" Peyton laughed nervously, before brushing passed Lucas. He was driving by this situation so smoothly… so peculiarly.

"Are you sure it's the music?" Lucas asked, laughing at Peyton's stunned face. What? "Nevermind." His eyes glittered, as he opened the front passenger seat for her – like a true gentleman. "You're very strange, Peyton." He commented smugly when he got into the driver's seat.

"Oh yeah?" Peyton smirked gently, cocking an eyebrow, "And you're very indecisive. But I guess we can't change either." Peyton looked straight ahead of her, avoiding his painful stare.

"Indecisive? And what if I were to tell you my decision right now?" Lucas said, his voice oddly serene.

Peyton's eyes widened viciously, as she jerked her head, coughing a mere, "What?" in response to his statement.

"I think I'm sure." Lucas said, laughing lightly in harmony with his laughing eyes. Peyton didn't know if he was serious – he had that sort of mystery hovering around him.

"If you _think _you're sure, then you're not sure at all." Peyton shrugged, "But hey, if you're sure, go for it. You wouldn't want to keep me waiting?" Peyton sighed uncomfortably.

"Sure, I would." Lucas grinned widely, as though that were the center of the point.

"Right." Peyton said simply, knowing he was bluffing this time.

"Maybe I'll tell you, if you tell me your little plot?"

"You are _so _grade two." Peyton huffed broadly, "You think bribery is going to get something out of me? Well, what if I was to tell you that there _is _no scheme."

"Then I'd tell you, you were lying. Again." Lucas said, adding with a smile.

"Then I'd tell you, that you are _way _too cocky for your own good, Lucas Scott, and I can easily just go home." Peyton said, after which Lucas stopped the car, challenging her.

"It's not a far walk from here – Trick is plenty fun solo." Lucas smirked confidently, knowing that Peyton probably wouldn't get out of the car.

"Like I said, _waaaaaaaaaaay _too cocky." Peyton said, glaring at him, "But if you're so keen on letting me go, then I'll just, go." She shrugged, touching the knob curiously.

"I'm kidding, Peyton. Remember when we used to just joke around? Yeah, that? Well, I'm kidding." Lucas said seriously this time, realizing that Peyton was actually considering a long walk home. "Peyton?" She looked up, "Why is it that we can no longer have just _one _fun night?"

There were many answers to this question. Because Lucas was an ass that couldn't make a concrete choice. Because they're no longer "just friends" – they stopped being friends that time they started to date. Because Peyton is in love with him. Because Peyton is hoping that he is still in love with her. Because, even though Peyton hoped that things won't be distraught with Brooke, she knew they would be regardless of the choice. Because Peyton has lost practically everyone important in her life, and she doesn't want Lucas to be one of them.

"I don't know." Was all Peyton said, notwithstanding all the options. Lucas nodded, continuing the drive in silence. He didn't want to force a discussion Peyton clearly didn't want to have.

"So have you talked to Brooke?" Lucas said, turning his head so as to study her vivid expression.

Peyton shrugged in a rather reserved, yet relaxed, manner. "Brooke? Nah, why, have you?" Peyton quickly turned the tables, pressing him with her stare.

"I wish I could." Lucas said lightly, "I kind of feel guilty about today." He nodded at Peyton.

"Guilty good, or guilty bad?" Peyton asked dumbly.

"Is there a guilty good?" Lucas made a face.

"No, I mean like – guilty, because what you're guilty _for _was good, or guilty, because what it was, was bad."

"You barely make sense, and yet I still understand you." Lucas smiled, comprehending that their wordless bond was unique. "Guilty good, definitely. But then I feel guilty bad, as well, because I know I shouldn't have done this good thing, because it's hurting these two girls."

Peyton nodded, "Oh yeah? Since when have you cared?"

"Since I've realized what's at stake." Lucas replied earnestly.

"What's at stake, Luke?" Peyton pushed further.

Lucas sighed, "It took me a while to figure it out – I think it's only fair that you think about it as well."

"Luke, I _know _what's at stake." Peyton said, scrunching up her forehead in thought, "I'm just curious to see whether you've got it, or whether you just have this silly idea that you've got it."

"Who's being _so _grade two, now? I remember, when I'd tell Hayley I knew something – but I really didn't – and I would make her tell me just so I could _make sure _she knew." Lucas laughed, "It worked every time." He smiled attentively.

"It's not like that at all." Peyton muttered, "And you know it, too."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Lucas said, driving up to Trick, searching for a parking spot lazily.

"Lucas, for one time in your life, can you hold on to something without any doubts?" Peyton demanded after a second.

"What?" was all Lucas said this time.

"There are so many good things in your life, Lucas, but you're too absorbed in it all to realize how _good _they really are." Peyton pressed her lips together, "Maybe you need to re-evaluate some friendships, some relationships. Maybe some relationships are better left friendships. Maybe some friendships _shouldn't _become relationships. Maybe some relationships should just be lost, and drowned away in time."

"Peyton, and one thing you have got to stop doing is judging me. I'm not absorbed with anything, and ultimately, the choices I make are my own. Things aren't so easy in my shoes, and I would show you if I could."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Lucas, how _hard _could things possibly be? You've got two girls that would do anything to be your 'choice', okay?" Peyton barked, "It's like you don't even notice, sometimes."

"It's not my fault that the tables _have _turned, Peyton. You think I would have expected that these two amazing cheerleaders would ever befriend me? Please! Can you say out—of—my—league?"

"Out of my league-" Peyton said, "See, I _can _say it, but don't you dare make me say what's on my mind."

"Do it, Peyton. We're already in a loud brawl, why shouldn't we continue? What, you going to throw a punch next?" Lucas smirked, "All I'm saying Peyton, is that you seem to have me figured out. I'd like to think I'm not exactly as easy to read as a book, okay?"

"Oh, but you are Lucas Scott. Now, we either drop this and we have a good night, or we continue fighting and get to Trick all fussed up." Peyton said, swallowing her pride for a moment. The plan practically whisked her off of her seat, as it approached her mind.

"We're not done here." Lucas said, biting down on his tongue hard, "We can't have a good night, if you don't tell me everything on your mind, okay? You are going to tell me everything, and I'm going to tell you why you are so incredibly wrong."

"Okay." Peyton said, "You first."

"I don't think we'll get to Trick for a while." Lucas said, gathering his thoughts thoroughly. "Okay. So let's start here. The amount of times I've wanted to tell one of you, or the both of you exactly how I feel is numerous, and practically uncountable. It's a shame you two have never given me the opportunity. You've always made me choose one, or the other – always in a relationship. I either had to be good friends with you, and bad with Brooke, or the other way around. It is what you two expected of me." Lucas spoke slowly, "Yes, this situation is difficult. Yes, sometimes I wish I could untie it all. Yes, it's overwhelming, Peyton. But would I ever wish you two away? No. I wouldn't, only because I know how much you mean to me-"

"But-"

"Ah, ah!" Lucas quickly hushed her, "It is my time to speak. You can contradict whatever I say when I'm done. Did I ever tell you how amazing you were?" Peyton nodded, "Did I ever tell you how amazing Brooke is?" Peyton kept silent, looking away unintentionally, "I don't mean to hurt you, Peyton. Not now, not ever. But you girls are really ragging on me, this time, you know that?" Lucas sighed, "And I wish I could tell you both how much I care about you, but it's impossible, right? I wish I could tell you both to go find yourself someone worthy. But then, I can't imagine how depressed I'd be, because I'd be losing both of you. I'm not worthy for either of you – you deserve someone who is going to love you unconditionally, someone who is going to be there for _you _always."

"Is this a way to tell me that I'm not your choice, and that Brooke is?" Peyton said feebly.

"I don't know, yet." Lucas replied.

"That's just it, Luke." Peyton grunted, "It's always like this. Stop doing this to me, okay? Stop leaving everything hanging! Let's just go – I don't have enough words in my mouth to express anything at all right now." Peyton said, getting out of the car quickly. She wiped a bead of sweat from off of her forehead, looking out onto the entrance. She saw a car slowly begin to pull in, "Oh, Jesus!" Peyton said, recognizing the face in the driver's seat. She quickly got back into the car, "On the other hand, how about I tell you everything right now." Peyton smiled peculiarly, as she stared at Lucas' inquisitive face, "Yeah, everything. The air, it got to me, what can I say?" Peyton felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket, as she pulled it out. "Hello? Dad? _Hi._"

"Peyton, why the hell are you still outside?" Brooke hissed into the phone.

"I'll be _home _soon, Dad. Don't worry, okay? You can go out with your buddies, though, I'll be fine. We haven't even gotten into Trick yet – _bad _traffic."

"When the hell are you getting in, Peyt? I don't exactly want him to see me!"

"We'll probably get inside in about ten minutes, don't worry, Dad. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Has he kissed you yet?"

"No." Peyton smiled at Lucas lightly.

"Okay, I'm going in. I'll be by the, uh, by the crusty bathrooms – nobody goes there anymore. Plus, it's a rather good view of the entire place."

"Sounds good, Dad." Peyton said.

"Plan in action?"

"Yeah, definitely." Peyton said smoothly.

"Thanks for almost blowing it, skank!" Brooke said before hanging up the phone.

"Since when does your Dad call you when you're out?"

"Since he figured out I was going out with you." Peyton chuckled, as she tucked her phone back into her pocket.

"So, how about we go now?" Lucas said, ready to get out.

"How about we don't." Peyton said rather quickly, "You still have my side of the story to hear."

And so, after a solid ten minutes had passed, they were already well on their way to Trick. "You want a drink?" Lucas said, as the music hollered in their ears. Peyton nodded with a grin, thinking – _perfect. _"Okay, stay right here." Lucas said, walking over to the bar. Peyton felt her phone vibrating again, this time announcing a text message.

_I see you, Peyt. He's getting drinks? – _Brooke.

Peyton quickly wrote back, _yeah. _After which Brooke replied:

_OK. So everything's good. I'll be watching. Get him to kiss you soon, OK? I don't like the smell of these bathrooms. Ewww. _

Peyton chuckled, writing back: _Haha. OK. Speedy plan, no worries. I've got this._

"What are you laughing at?" Lucas said, as he came back with a drink.

Peyton hid her phone again, retrieving the drink that he was extending for her, "Nothing much."

"Oh, being all secretive are we?" Lucas smirked, "'Cause _that _doesn't make me feel like you've got anything planned against me. Not at all."

"Baby, what I've got planned for you is none of your _beeswax._" Peyton deadpanned, soon shedding a slight grin.

"Well, _baby, _I think it's my business considering it concerns me."

"You think everything's your business." Peyton cooed – this couldn't be easier.

"Ouch." Lucas pretended to look hurt, "Are you telling me I'm nosy or something? Because I'm not getting the brain-wave."

"How about you make _dancing _your business." Peyton smirked, taking a comfortable step closer to Lucas so that their bodies were mere millimeters away. She could feel Lucas' strained, yet hot breath against her cheek. She could see him gulping, his Adam's apple shifting slightly.

"You know I don't dance." He choked finally, placing his fingertips on the hem of her little silk top. Its smoothness tickled his fingertips, as he gazed into her captivating, sea-green eyes.

"And you know I don't take no for an answer." Peyton cocked an eyebrow, as she took his palms into her own and dragged him onto the dance floor. "I'm not saying we actually have to you know, _boogie. _Just," she said, guiding his hands towards her lower waist, pulling him closer, as the music boomed rhythmically around them, "Dance." She said, smiling up at him. Slowly, they began to rock ever so slowly to that rather fast-paced music. "See? You're getting the hang of it." She said, snaking her arms around his neck. "You're not even that bad, you little liar. Did you think you could get out of dancing with me?"

"Apparently not." He shrugged, and grinned, his two left feet feeling a little awkward as they shuffled at Peyton's tempo. Peyton gracefully shifted side to side, easing their pace down so that he could feel composed. "So what made you change your mind, Peyton?" Lucas said, his eyes thoughtful, yet serious.

"About?" Peyton questioned moments later.

"About coming out with me tonight."

"Oh." Peyton said, racking her brain for a suitable answer, "Call me crazy, but I was bored." Peyton said. Evidently, it didn't convince the charming dirty-blonde jock in front of her. "Okay, then I wanted to see you."

"You didn't want to see me before." Lucas remarked, "Try again."

"For Pete's sake, I wanted to see you, that's all!" Peyton said defensively, nearing her face to his ear, as she began to whisper, "It's not my fault I'm so attracted to you. I don't know how you do it, but you lure me every time – even if it's just to hear your voice." She pulled away, studying his stunned expression.

"Peyton, we're here to hang out." Lucas warned, "No fuzzy stuff, remember? We promised each other."

"Luke, loosen up! Who's going to see us here? We're just friends dancing, having some fun, letting things happen as they come." Peyton said gently, "Earlier today was no mistake, Lucas Scott. If anything it was a sign."

"A sign? Since when do you believe in signs?" Lucas asked curiously.

"I do, sometimes." Peyton said quietly, "Sometimes, when they come and they're easy enough to see, I believe in them. Just like I believe that that kiss wasn't a mistake. If we had enough love to kiss…"

"Then nothing, Peyton. Nothing was supposed to happen, nothing _did._" Lucas opposed.

"Don't deny it." Peyton said, her eyes troubled and cloudy, as though he had genuinely hurt her. "Lucas, ever since forever what I've been feeling for you, was well, undeniable. The only problem is that I've tried to deny it so many times. I can't anymore. It's either I love you, you love me back, or I love you, and you love Brooke. The latter hurts, you know? It hurts more than you'd ever know. I just wanted this summer to be special."

"It will be special…" Lucas muttered, "We don't need to hook up for it to be special."

Peyton shrugged, and smiled, "But what if I want to?"

"We can't." Lucas said straightforwardly.

"One kiss."

"One kiss, what?"

"One kiss to either make or break the deal, Lucas Scott. One last kiss, or depending how it goes, one first kiss. Just one."

Without further ado, their lips collided in a luscious and wild kiss. Lucas tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her as close as he could. A million thoughts were rocketing around his head – _did this feel right? God, this feels amazing. I like her – but do I love her? She means _so _much to me…_

"What the _fuck _is this?" A shrill voice interrupted the magnificent kiss. The shrill voice belonged to no other than Brooke Davis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Revenge. What a tasteful word – slips off the tongue rather easily, with an almost bitter connotation. Homer once said that, "it is sweeter far than flowing honey." What Brooke was feeling right now in the pit of her stomach, as she eyed Lucas Scott – glancing at Peyton occasionally to render the situation believable – was sweeter than honey, more satisfying than sugar. She was finally feeling content, as though making Lucas Scott feel this way was a dignified and valiant cause.

The tiger had pounced on its prey, taunting it as it glared at the seemingly guilty creature mirroring her. Her smile was as cold as a thick layer of ice on a peaceful lake, silencing the rush of water underneath, choking it, and destroying its rippled surface. She allowed her previous question to settle for a few more moments, imagining the shock Lucas was attempting to overcome. He was speechless – his mouth was slightly opened. The moment he heard Brooke's voice he had jumped about a meter away from the lanky blonde, refusing to appease the idea that they were just seconds before, entangled in a furiously passionate kiss.

"_What—is—going—on—here?_" She asked, slower this time. Her teeth were grinding together, her words slightly slurred by her anger. She took a menacing step towards Lucas, which made him jump back further.

He barked out a defensive, "Nothing!" in his bold attempt to try and escape the fuming Brooke. "Brooke, we didn't mean for this to happen." Lucas shot a glance at Peyton, who was evidently just as stunned as he was.

Brooke grunted in disbelief, as she glowered at her opponent, "Lucas Scott, you have _done _it this time! I left the city hoping you would make up your mind – and _you!_" Brooke turned to Peyton, turning her back on Lucas. She gave the blonde a slight wink, so that it was only visible to her companion, "You _promised _me something like this wouldn't happen. You _promised _for God's sake! Does that mean nothing to you?"

Peyton shrugged, "I didn't –"

"You didn't think I'd be in town." Brooke finished for her. "You know what you two can do? Why don't you just go have little _skanky _babies that will rip out their best friends' hearts and stomp on them and be stupid indecisive little _whores _who will roam around Tree Hill making out with boys that they promised that they wouldn't but they did anyway because these boys are petty, insignificant little _bastards _that should go get hit by several cars at a time, and then by an eighteen-wheeler and then have their eyes eaten out by _pigeons._" Brooke said in one breath, one blur, one _very_ angry blur. Her voice was elevated to the extent that passersby stared inquisitively, wondering what the scene was. This blur was barely comprehensible, but her tone was angry enough to convey her point.

"Brooke, stop, slow down – _take it easy._" Lucas said, putting his hands on her shoulders. At least _this _way, she was far from arm's reach, thus far from being able to punch him square in the nose. Her breathing accelerated to an insidious tempo. She almost seemed like a raging bull, and unluckily enough, Lucas was the one clad in ridiculous amounts of red – a red the magnificent shade of blood; the colour that Lucas expected to see coming out of his nose, if he didn't control the little vixen.

"Take it easy?" Brooke demanded, "Take it easy? You want me to just _take it easy?_" Brooke pressed her lips together, "I don't think you understand what you just did, Lucas Scott. I don't think you are even _remotely _aware of what you did."

"I kissed her – I know I did, Brooke. I'm sorry!" Lucas confessed quickly – not that there was anything to confess, really. Brooke had witnessed the whole scene, anyway. Brooke's eyes flared, as though she were about to hit him.

"My ass you're sorry, Lucas." Brooke accused vilely, "If you were truly sorry, if wouldn't have dared to even _touch _her tonight. If you _really _gave a damn about me, Lucas, you wouldn't have even _came out _tonight." Her lips were nothing but a thin line, as she glared at Lucas continually. Her gaze was steaming with fury, her body language itching to make vicious contact with the culprit.

"I _am _sorry! If there were a way to prove it, I'd do it, Brooke!" Lucas said, his throat impeding his usually confident way of speech. Beads of anxious sweat accumulated on his forehead, his palms clammy from the confrontation. "It's not like it seems, okay?"

"_Really._" Brooke's voice grew considerably more sarcastic and bitter, "Because what it looked like from where _I _was standing, it kind of looked like you were just about to get it on right on the dance floor. But hey, I might be wrong. Maybe you were just going to make out a little – 'cause you know, that totally doesn't go against any promises _certain somebody's _made me."

"I didn't promise you anything, Brooke Davis. In fact, you didn't mention _anything _about doing things with _anyone. _The fact that you didn't speak out your little rules and regulations is _not _my fault." Lucas said, thinking that maybe – just maybe – the technicalities would relinquish his dignity.

"No, that's right Lucas. You didn't promise me anything. So I guess your mind is made up? It's Peyton that you're choosing?" Lucas stared at her blankly, wordlessly, "Because if you gave the _slighted _damn about me, you wouldn't even think about doing something like this – _especially _behind my back." Brooke hissed, her face as unrevealing as a mime's. She worked around the situation with perfect ease, without betraying the hilarity of the scheme in any nuance of her façade. Her gestures were believable, her tone was believable, her expression was believable.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. Everything just kind of slipped, okay? Any rational thinking that I'd like to think I have left me. I'm sorry. Nothing can justify the kiss – nothing can even give an answer for why I did, when I was clearly so objected to it-"

"Objected to it?" Brooke cut in, "If you had any _objections _Luke, I know you're a strong person, I _know _you can fight off a little shit of girl like Peyton. Please, are you trying to say that she forced a kiss onto you?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I _wanted _to kiss her-"

"And you knew it was wrong." Brooke added.

"And I knew it was wrong." Lucas ricocheted, his voice humble. His sorrowful eyes were begging for forgiveness – if he could, he would have gotten on his knees and groveled for this beautiful brunette to just accept what happened, and get on with it. "Brooke, like I said, I can't justify the kiss. I can't validate why you're here, why you had to see it. I can't tell Peyton that that kiss wasn't anything short of _amazing _without offending you, and I definitely can't tell _you _that I sincerely enjoyed it."

Brooke's face shattered. The moment her face turned from furious to withering in pain, made Lucas wince. It was like a tiny flower, whose stem was already thin and wounded from a lack of care, that finally gave up and ended this brutal battle for its existence. Except this battle, was the noble battle of love. Brooke appeared to have given up, and even Peyton didn't know if she was serious or whether or not this was just her inconceivable ability to act. She nodded for a few seconds, as though a light bulb had finally appeared above her head, before saying, "So this is it?" Lucas looked at her tear-struck face, taking a step towards her. Brooke, for a mere second, let her guard down, tears starting to fill her eyes, "So this is it, Lucas?" She repeated, "You've made your choice?"

Lucas thought for a moment, after replying, "No – I haven't, Brooke." In the most gentle voice, so as to not disturb the most fragile of souls. He extended a hand to caress her cheek, to wipe away a single tear that was gliding down her cheek – she quickly responded however, slapping him hard on the cheek, before he manipulated her at her most vulnerable moment. Lucas, the sting of the slap just now spreading through his cheek, closed his eyes trying to abort the miserable feeling.

Brooke looked up at him tearfully, obviously apologetic that she'd hit him, "If this isn't your final choice, Lucas Scott, then I've got _one _thing to say-" She said, her voice quiet yet firm, "if you don't make up your mind soon, you're losing far more than a friendship, and gaining far less than a girlfriend." Brooke turned around swiftly, heading for the exit. Her stilettos rapped against the floor – for a second, that was all Lucas heard. The music seemed to stop dead, and all he could hear was Brooke's depart. Unable to think sensibly, he sprinted after her, whirling her around before pressing his lips hard against hers. He held her in his arms firmly, so that she was unable to move – for a moment, she didn't want to. In the next moment that she pulled away, she couldn't help but feel stunned. _This, _she wouldn't have ever expected from Lucas Scott.

Everything Brooke had every known about this boy was now being contradicted. He was a levelheaded person – one that wouldn't do anything out-of-the-ordinary even if it were to kill him. Risks weren't his thing. He preferred things to be stable, collective, and steady. Brooke stared at him, her seemingly endless knowledge written down in the _Book of Lucas Scott _tearing up in a curling flame. "You can't have us both." Was all she said, before she vanished out of Trick via the front door. The slamming door echoed in his heart. He turned around right in time to see Peyton brushing past him smoothly.

Lucas grabbed her arm gently, causing her to stop. "Are you happy now?"

"What?" Peyton asked quickly, glancing back at the door, wondering if she could still catch a ride with Brooke. "What are you talking about, Luke?" She said, forcing him to speak up.

"This was your little scheme, right? Well, are you happy? Looked pretty successful to me." Lucas said, his voice harsh with a tinge of attempted nonchalance. Peyton hadn't ever seen Lucas so down before.

"_There was no scheme._" Peyton reassured resolutely, "You think I wanted Brooke to see us kissing? What good would it do?"

"For Christ's sake, Peyton, I'm indecisive but I'm _not _stupid." Lucas said gravely, "Did you plan this, or not, Peyton? I'm not asking again." She couldn't just admit to planning something like this. So instead, she lied, knowing that Brooke wouldn't ever shed light on it either. It was a freak accident, an even freakier coincidence. That's what she told him, and that's exactly what ticked him off. "Peyton, I'm on the verge of losing Brooke, and you're telling me all of this was a coincidence? She just _happened _to come into Trick? Just _happened _to see the _one and only _kiss?"

"How am I supposed to know, Luke? I'm telling you there was no scheming." Peyton growled smoothly, "What would we do it for anyway?

"Well, it would definitely be a clear cut view of how much I was hurting you two." Lucas said thoughtfully, "And then again, it would even _force _me into making a decision. Otherwise, I have _no _idea why you'd do it – none whatsoever."

"There was no scheme." Peyton said again, her cheeks flushed with defiance. Why was he so reluctant about this? Why couldn't he just accept what she was telling him? "Why don't you trust me?"

"Because we both know how much you girls want me to make my choice, and you two probably thought that this would somehow, I don't know, accelerate my decision." Lucas assumed daringly, "And I do trust you, Peyton, it's just that I _know _something is going on. It's in my gut. Brooke would _never _have just came home, and came to Trick. And even if she went to your house, or my house, there was no one home to direct her this way. Something's fishy, and I _will _find out." Lucas muttered.

"I have to go." Peyton nodded, "We didn't plan anything, Luke, just so you don't get any ideas. Okay? Get it straight. We didn't plan anything." Peyton said again, as she walked towards the door as gracefully as a dancer, her hair curly locks bouncing with her every step.

Once Peyton felt the rush of breeze against her face, she started to study the premises for Brooke's car. She found it, just as it was heading out of the parking lot. She darted for the moving vehicle, nearly running out in front of it. Brooke halted, inviting the Blonde in quickly. "You were absolutely incredible in there, Brooke." Peyton said, her voice shocked.

"To be honest, Peyton, I wasn't exactly acting. I've wanted to say those things to him so bad sometimes, and I finally said 'em." Brooke shrugged, rather guiltily, "I'm scared that I've lost him-"

"No, _he's _scared he's lost _you._" Peyton corrected, after which Brooke looked up.

"Really?" Peyton nodded, "I don't know. That was definitely intense, though. Do you think he got the point?"

"I hope so." Peyton bit her lip, "Brooke?" Brooke muttered a quick _yeah, _before Peyton proceeded, "He thinks we're up to something. He asked me if I was happy, and that my little plan worked. He thinks that I was responsible for all of it."

"And _what?_" Brooke turned to Peyton with hawk eyes, "You didn't fess up did you?"

"No! Of course not!" Peyton replied, "But he swore to me that he'd find out. That's what bothers me."

"Bothers you? Please, Peyton. There's no evidence to _find _anything out, okay? Hold on, I'll call Bev', or something. We can have a girl's night out. One second." She said, quarrying in her pocket for a few moments before she gave Peyton an utmost terrified expression. "Peyton! My _phone._" She said, stopping the car. "I must have dropped it somewhere!" Brooke inhaled worriedly, "I have to go back!" She said, hopping out of the car. "_Wait here, and don't you move._ If you see Lucas or something, _duck._" These were her final words before she raced back to Trick.

Lucas, enthralled with thought, entertained several ideas in his head a propos the scheme, and all of tonight. He felt a gentle poke on his shoulder, "Hey, I saw you talking to Brooke Davis. You're friends? I think she forgot her phone." A petite girl said, handing over Brooke's slick phone.

"Where'd you find this?" Lucas asked quickly.

"Brooke was hanging by the bathrooms, I guess she dropped it there or something." The girl said with a shrug, "What does it matter, anyway?"

"_Which _bathrooms? And she was here? Just hanging out? Did you see her hanging out?" Lucas investigated further.

"The nasty, crusty one's that no one goes by. And yeah, she was hanging out. She looked like she was waiting for someone, I guess. But what do I know. Maybe she really had to pee, or something." She smiled, "Anyway, I saw that you were with her. You probably see her more than I do." She said, twirling her died blonde hair around her finger.

"Yeah, thanks." Lucas brushed her off, walking dizzily towards the entrance. This explained it all. Those bathrooms had the best view in Trick, as hideous as they were. Everyone knew that – every schemer, that is. Just as he was about to open the door, it swung open, with Brooke hurrying through the door. "You're back?" Lucas pretended to be shocked.

Brooke looked away for a moment, stammering, "Yeah, uh, I think I left something."

"Like what? _Um, _a certain a cell phone?" Lucas teased, as he studied her sudden change of expression.

"Yeah, actually." Brooke said, smiling hopefully, "I'll be right back. I'll just go look for it." Brooke nodded.

"No need." Lucas flashed the cell phone in front of her, dangling it like bait. "You know the strangest thing Brooke Davis? I could barely believe that a girl as high-class as yourself would hang around the dirty bathrooms long enough to lose her cell phone."

"It only takes a second to lose something." Brooke muttered quickly, hoping it would be reason enough.

"And it only takes a second to find out that you were hanging out there for quite the while." Lucas jeered gently, "And I couldn't understand why oh why this could be. Luckily, I used my brain a little, and figured those bathroom's have the best view in Trick. Now I wondered, also, why you would need the best view in Trick. I was also a little shocked when I recalled how _fast _you appeared after that kiss. Could that somehow be laced ensemble?" Lucas questioned, his research obviously very quickly, but very well done.

"Nope." Brooke said, "Thanks for the phone." She said, snatching it, and turning to go. She couldn't face the situation at hand – not after the scenario she put up earlier.

"So I guess that's a yes on the scheme?" Lucas said, causing her to turn around, "Because your face couldn't be any more guilty."

"Guilty shmilty, Lucas Scott. Thanks for the phone, and _no _thanks on the accusations. I love how you think you're so brilliant. Maybe you forgot one thing. Maybe I wasn't here to see you." She knew she had to say _something _to salvage the mystery of the scheme.

"Who then, _Peyton_?"

"Bevin was supposed to come here."

"Why were you hiding from Bevin?"

"I wasn't _hiding, _I was waiting. We were supposed to meet there."

"So where is she?"

"She probably couldn't make it."

"Bevin would have told you, no?"

"Well, I don't know! I _did _lose my phone."

"Right."

"Right." Brooke said with a final nod, as she walked passed Lucas.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice scheme."


End file.
